Tue moi!
by scarfire
Summary: Et si tout existait réellement?Sam serait alors capable de tous les sauver...


Les personnages d'Hellsing ne m'appartiennent pas,ormiscelui de Samantha.

Samantha est une jeune écossaise de 16 ans vivant à Dundee,dans un orphelinat.Elle est en terminale,a des yeux gris et des cheveux blancs dûs à on ne sait quoi.Elle possède un caractère bien trempé,et connait Hellsing depuis quelques temps,même si elle n'a jamais lu que le tome 1 du manga,elle a vu quasimment tous les épisodes de l'animé.

Bonne lecture!

**Sam marchait dans la rue,« World without logos »dans les oreilles.**

" _**Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show**_

_**Take me want to talking revolution "**_

**Elle fredonnait le refrain,ses pensées tournées vers l'épisode 3 d'Hellsing Ultimate qui l'attendait chez elle.Elle ne souciait pas franchement de ceux qu'elle croisait,même si elle se doutait que les gens la regardaient bizarrement.A vrai dire, cela devait être pour eux une grande première de croiser une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux cheveux blancs.Surtout si la couleur en question est naturelle.Enfin.**

**Elle continua son chemin,mais ne vit pas le bras se poster devant elle.Elle le percuta de plein fouet,et se retrouva les fesses par-terre.Elle regarda autour d'elle,et vit que les passants l'observaient tellement qu'ils avaient arrêtés de marcher.Du moins,ils fixaient plutôt la personne qui l'avait foutu par-terre.Elle leva les yeux.**

s-Et merde…

**Elle se releva et enleva la poussière qu'elle avait sur les épaules.Les gens l'observaient toujours.Elle se planta devant Alucard.Et explosa.**

s-BRAVO !ON PEUT DIRE QUE C'EST REUSSI COMME ENTREE !

a-Mais je…

s-ON A PAS IDEE DE FRAPPER LES GENS COMME CA POUR ATTIRER LEUR ATTENTION!JE SAIS QUE T'ES LE MAÎTRE DE L'ILLUSION,MAIS FAUT PAS ABUSER!!

a-Ecoute gamine…

s-CA Y EST LE GRAND NOSFERATU SE SENT PLUS !

A-Bon ça suffit gamine j'en ai assez…

s-Alucard ?

a-Mmmh ?

s-LA FERME !

**Le vampire tiqua.Non seulement cette jeune insolente l'engueulait mais en plus elle lui ordonnait de se la fermer!Il sortit son Casull de son manteau et le braqua sur le front de la jeune fille Les passants poussèrent un cri d'horreur.Sam fixa l'arme pointée sur elle.Ca aurait dû la calmer.Aurait dû.Elle s'énerva encore plus.**

s-DE MIEUX EN MIEUX!TU TIENS TANT QUE CA A ME CREER DES ENNUIS ?? Range moi ton Casull avant que je ne te le foute dans le…

a-Tu t'y connais en arme ?

**Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant,lui tourna le dos pour récupérer son sac et lui refit face.**

s-Non.Tu viens?Je me doute que tu n'es pas apparu juste pour le plaisir de me faire peur…

**Alucard ricana et lui emboîta le pas.Ils disparurent tous les deux au coin d'une ruelle,alors que les passants se demandaient s'ils devaient prévenir la police.**

s-Alors que me vaut ta visite…

a-Dis-moi d'abord comment tu connais mon nom,ce que tu sais des Nosferatu et de mon Casull.

**Elle s'arrêta,les yeux équarquillés.Elle rencontrait le célèbre Alucard,et elle ne se demandait même pas comment il pouvait exister!Elle crût qu'elle allait s'évanouir.**

s-C'est pas possible…

a-De quoi ?

s-Bah…tu…tu n'est pas…

**Elle se demandait bien comment tout cela était possible.Elle avisa un banc et s'assit dessus,suivie d'Alucard qui attendit patiemment qu'elle cesse de regarder dans le vide avec l'air d'avoir vu le pape en string.**

a-Alors ?

s-Tu n'es pas sensé exister…Un type du nom de Khôta Hirano a dessiné vos aventures dans un manga…Il y a même un animé sur vous…C'est pour ça que je sais qui tu es…

a-Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux humains…

**Elle eut un doute.Les évênements relatés dans les livres avaient-ils déjà eu lieu?Ou tout était encore à passer?Et le Alucard qu'elle voyait était-il celui du manga ou de l'animé?**

s-Alucard…Est-ce que tu as vampirisé Victoria Seras?

**Il sursauta.**

a-Comment le sais-tu?

s-Les livres.

**Dernière question.**

s-C'était dans la chapelle ? Et il y a combien de temps ?

a-Il y a quelques jours, et oui c'était bien dans la chapelle… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?

**Elle soupira. Elle connaissait mieux l'animé que le manga. Si jamais tout ce qu'elle avait vu devait se produire, alors ils pourraient peut-être éviter certaines choses…**

s-Je n'insinue rien du tout… Bon on va mettre de côté le fait que tu n'es pas sensé exister… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

a-Hellsng désire que tu viennes. Integra pense que tu peux nous être utile.

**Okay. Maintenant elle risquait carrément de rencontrer Integra Hellsing , de voir la fondation, Walter et même Victoria. Pourquoi pas Enrico et Alexander tant qu'elle y était ?! Puisqu'ils semblaient exister…**

**Mais…**

s-Pour combien de temps ?

a-Je ne sais pas.

**Elle frissonna.**

s-Je vais devoir laisser tout le monde ici… Mais comment je vais expliquer mon absence ?

a-Problèmes familiaux. L'orphelinat a été prévenu,ton lycée aussi.

**Ah oui. L'orphelinat. Elle songea qu'une personne comme Alucard n'allait sûrement pas lui poser la question sur ses parents…**

a-Tu veux que je te la pose ?

**Elle sursauta. Elle avait oublié que c'était un vampire,et donc qu'il pouvait…**

a-Tu as oublié ?

**Il avait sorti ça d'une voix pleine d'amusement pourtant mélangée à une fascination intense. Personne avant elle, même son maître, n'avait oublié sa condition de vampire.**

s-Alucard… A l'avenir, si je dois venir avec vous, écite de jouer à ce genre de jeu… Bon donc en gros je pourais vous servir à quelque chose… Comment a-t-elle pensé ça ?

a-A vrai dire c'est moi qui y ai pensé… Ne me demande pas comment, mais quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux nous apporter de l'aide. Et vu que tu connais pas mal de choses sur nous, cela confirme mon intuition. Tu as deux jours pour te décider. Je repars pour Londres demain midi.

**Elle soupira. Elle devait abandonner un monde pour en découvrir un autre. L'inconnu ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. L'inconnu, c'est vite dit vu qu'elle était assez calée sur le sujet, mais le rencontrer en vrai était autre chose. Et y vivre encore une autre.**

s-Très bien. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

a-On peut partir tout de suite.

s-Non. J'ai encore quatre heures de cours demain matin. Et j'aimerais bien revoir mes amies une dernière fois avant de partir.

**Elle lui lança un regard triste et sortir du parc sans se soucier de savoir s'il la suivait ou non. Arrivée à l'orhelinat, et après avoir salué la directrice, elle monta dans sa chambre et commença à réunir ses affaires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux poters, qui tapissaient les murs : Rammstein, Le Seigneur Des Anneaux et Hellsing. Elle se souvenait qu'un jour elle désirait qu'Alucard vienne la chercher à la sortie des cours, rien que pour le bon plaisir de voir la tête des autres. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus aussi sûr de ce souhait.**

a-Joli…

**Elle ne sursauta même pas.**

s-Attention les chevilles…

**Elle boucla ses deux valises, ferma son sac de cours et s'assit sur son lit, contemplant ses murs.**

a-Tu ne prends pas les posters ?

s-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'Integra apprécie... De plus, je vais voir les trois quart de ces posters en vrai…

**Alucard s'attarda sur les images.**

a-C'est tellement ressemblant que c'en est effrayant…

**La cloche du dîner sonna, coupant court à ses réfléxions. Il fit mine de sortir, mais Sam l'arrêta.**

s-Laisse tomber mon vieux t'as pas intérêt à sortir d'ici !

a-Navré mais ce serait bien la première fois que j'écoute les ordres d'une gamine surtout si cela concerne mon estomac !

**Elle ne cilla pas, lui passa devant et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de la porte.**

s-Tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir surtout si c'est pour aller vider quelqu'un de son sang ! Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose et TU BOUGES PAS sinon vous vous démerdez tout seul !!

**Elle ferma la porte, laissant le pauvre vampire tout seul. Il s'assit sur le lit, légèrement déboussolé. Ele revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau repas dans la main.**

s-Attrape !

**Elle lui lança une pochette de sang qu'il attrapa au vol avant d'entreprendre de la vider.**

a-Pas mal…

s-Y a intérêt c'est le mien !

**Elle commença à manger après avoir allumé la télé. Alucard la fixait de ses yeux rouges et s'approcha imperceptiblement de sa table pour finir face à elle.**

s-Vas-y Alucard, parle je meurs d'envie de t'entendre.

a-Ton sang est délicieux.

**Elle fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire.**

s-Laisse tomber Alucard. Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, c'est non. Je n'ai pas enviede finir ma vie en… en No Life King !

**Elle avait proféré le nom avec le dégoût, comme une insulte. Ell se leva et débarassa sa table sans un regard pour le Nosferatu. Celui-ci se précipita sur elle et la placa contre le mur.**

a-Que reproche-tu aux No Life King ?

**Elle soutint son regard.**

s-Tu n'es pas innocent Alucard. Veux-tu que je cite le nombre de personnes que tu as tuées ? Veux-tu que je te rappelle cmbien de gens par ta faute, ont trouvé la mort ?

a-Excuse moi mais je ne considère pas les goules comme des personnes !

s-Je te parle de tous ceux que tu as empalés mon cher Vlad… De ceux que tu as tué certainement au cours de tes premières années de vampire…Je te parle de ceux que tu as tués lors de ta tentative d'évasion du manoir…

**Elle termina sa phrase sur un ton glacial.**

s-Alorsmaintenant laisse-moi j'ai l'impression d'êter Integra lors de votre première rencontre.

**Elle attrapa le poignet d'Alucard pour l'obliger à la laissait passer, et sa main entra en contact avec la peau de celui-ci.Elle se raidit,et ce fut comme si une décharge électrique traversait son corps de part en part.Une douleur immense se propageait en elle,et des images se superposaient à celles de sa chambre.Du noir.Du noir.Des cris.Partout.Des hurlements.Du sang.Du sang !Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler et desserra son étreinte du poignet d'Alucard.**

**Elle reprit sa respiration en tremblant et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains pour se passer la tête sous l'eau.Elle en profita pour prendre une douche.**

s-Aaaah j'y crois pas que c'est ma derbière douche ici…On s'croirait dans une fanfic…

**Une fois revenue dans sa chambre,Alucard avait disparu.Elle soupira.Même après avoir vu quasimment tous les épisodes et avoir lui une bonne dizaine de fois le tome 1 d'Hellsing,elle avait toujours du mal à le comprendre.Elle débrancha son ordinateur,le mit dans son sac,éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans son lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé des mêmes images étranges qui avaient pu la parcourir quelques minutes plus tôt.**


End file.
